Nightmares
by Smoshfan1231994
Summary: (Sequel to Daddy Smosh/Double sequel to Mine Again) After Stephen the year previous, and Paul the week before, Hayden has been severely traumatized and had to deal with nightmares of them...but what if nightmares really do come true?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys Guess whose back! ta-da!**

**(crickets chirping)**

**Huh, anyway, I deleted the first version of nightmares, and made this one. Which is the true sequel to Vidcon Adventures, and I deleted the other one, because of writer's block, the plot wasn't going where I wanted it to go. And...yeah. This is inspired by Strawberry4life's Fear, which is an awesome story, and you should check that, and the rest of her stuff out, because she's awsome.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys like it. XD**

**EDIT: Age error, originally she was going to be eight but then I remembered I aged Hayden and Noah up in Vicon Adventures to nine, so she is ten...grrr**

* * *

Anthony opened his eyes and rubbed them, it was three in the morning...why was he hearing noises? It couldn't be Bukki, or Pip wherever thay may be, That only left... Hayden. He got up, and pulled on his bathrobe before going to go see what was wrong with his daughter.

He quietly made his way down the hall, and peeked into his daughter's room where the ten year old was currently on her bed. Her dark hair covering her face, as she lay there shivering, snifflinf, whimpering...having an anxiety attack. He sat down on the bed and gently placed a hand on her shoulder startling her, she gasped and looked up at him.

" Daddy..." She cried,

" Hey baby, its ok I'm here...you have a bad dream?" He asked softly, as he gently brushed some hair out of her face. She sniffled and nodded her head as she crawled over and sat in his lap, Anthony wrapped his arms around her comfortingly, and kissed the top of her head.

" Wanna talk about it?" Asked Anthony, though he had a hunch what it was about. After the traumatic experience with Stephen last year, and with Kalel's old boyfriend last week...well, of course she would. Hayden sniffed, and hugged her daddy tightly...whimpering as she remembered. The blood...daddy falling...tears came to her eyes.

" Baby listen, its only a nightmare, Stephen and Paul are gone and their never coming back...ever, you don't have to be scared anymore." Said Anthony, brushing away her tears he stood up, still holding her in his arms.

" You can sleep with me and mom tonight, ok?"

She nodded and clung to him, as he brought her into the bedroom, and laid her in between himself and Kalel. Kalel stirred for a second, and saw...she gently, wrapped her arms around her ten year old daughter and hummed softly. Hayden sniffled, and snuggled in as her daddy laid down, wrapping his arms around both of them.

The next day, Hayden came downstairs having gotten ready for school, her momy was feeding Pip and Bukki, while vlogging, and daddy was washing the dishes.

" And there is my sweet little ray of sunshine, all dressed up and ready for school." Said Kalel, pointing the camera at her, Hayden smiled and gave a small half hearted wave. Kalel smiled and shut off the camera.

" How're you feeling honey?" Asked Kalel softly.

" Tired." Said the ten year old, rubbing her eyes. Kalel looked at her sympathetically, knowing it was thanks to the nightmare she was having.

" I know, do you feel like going to school after...last week, its ok if you don't." Said Kalel gently, after last week, they'd kept Hayden from school for the week in order to take some time. But, she needed to go back, yet neither she, nor Anthony had any qualms about letting her take as much time as she needed.

" No, 'm fine." She replied, Kalel knelt down to her eye level.

" Are you sure, because if you're not then daddy and I can keep you here at home, and let you have as much time as you need to relax,, and take it easy." Said Kalel, looking into her daughter's warm brown eyes.

" No, I can go..." Said Hayden with a small smile, she missed seeing Noah everyday, and she missed her teacher, and the nice librarian, and the nice cookie lady who sold the cookies in the cafeteria and always gave the kids an extra free cookie for their birthday. but...she looked over at her daddy, and remembered what alsmost happened. Kalel followed her gaze and looked back at Anthony, before looking back at Hayden.

" Daddy'll be right here when you get home, I won't let 'im anywhere out of my sight." Said Kalel reassuringly, Anthony looked back and smiled, as he went over and glomped Kalel.

" And I won't let mommy out of mine, we'll be right here ok?" Said Anthony, before kissing Kalel's cheek. Hayden smiled, when they heard a car honking outside.

" Thats uncle Ian, heres your lunchbag." Said Anthony, handing her a sack lunch.

" You're gonna be ok, and don't worry just have fun, and enjoy your day." Said Kalel, Hayden nodded and hugged Kalel tightly.

" ' Luv you mommy"

" Love you too baby." Said Kalel, kissing her forehead.

" 'Luv you daddy." Said Hayden, hugging Anthony tightly.

" Love you too sweetheart." Said Anthony, hugging her back and kissing the top of her head. She looked back at them, before going over to Uncle Ian's car parked in the driveway. She got into the car, and looked out the window and waved to her parents at the doorwa...wait...where was Noah?

She looked back, usually he'd be teasing her, or say hi or...something. She turned to see her Uncle Ian, but..wait...uncle Ian didn't have blond hair. She gasped, as the man who lied mommy turned and looked at her. She screamed, at the top of her lungs and looked back at the door...her mommy was crying...and daddy was on the ground...

She woke up, and immediately gasped for breath, she was in mommy and daddy's bed, inbetween them, they were asleep. Everything was fine, she sniffed, and snuggled inbetween them...unable to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so I know I'd update yesterday, but I was making up homework that I'd left off at the last minute. And, I only had time to update one story, which was Smosh and Prince Charming. But yeah, here is today's update, I hope you guys like it XD**

* * *

The next day,Hayden got dressed and came downstairs where Daddy was washing the dishes, and mommy was feeding the kitties, and vlogging...just like in the dream. She gasped, and clung to the railing tightly, her knuckles were stark white. Kalel looked up, and pointed the camera at her with a small smile.

" And there's my little ray of Sunshine, all dolled up and-" Before Kalel coud finish her sentence, Hayden turned on her heel and ran back up the stairs. Kalel immediately stopped filming, and looked back at Anthony, who shared her gaze. She pursed her lips, and went upstairs after her.

Hayden sat on her bed, clutching her knees close to her chest, when her mom came in and sat down.

" Honey, what was that about?" Asked Kalel in concern, as she sat on the bed, and tenderly stroked the ten year old's hair.

" When I went downstairs...it was like how my nightmare started...and...and what you said was in the dream too." She replied, Kalel sighed and hugged her having no idea.

" Oh oney I'm sorry...but sweetie it was only a dream, nothing bad is going to happen to me, or daddy...nothing. I promise." Said Kalel reassuringly, Hayden looked up and extended her pinkie out towards Kalel. Who smiled and made a pinkie promise. Anthony stood outside the door, having been listening in...he sighed and rubber the back of his neck as he went downstairs. Last week wasn't...the easiest of all weeks, what with Paul coming back and everything.

But he was gone now, really and truly...him and Stephen. He looked back as Hayden and Kalel walked down the stairs. He smiled, softly.

" Hey baby, you feeling ok?" He asked, she nodded and looked up at him, He turned, and pulled out a sacklunch. " I made you lunch, just the way you like it, and there's some money in there too just incase."

" You know you don't have to go today." Said Kalel, Hayden shook her head, and looked up.

" No, I'm fine." Said the ten year old, when they heard a honkingoutside. Hayden, apprehensively peaked behind her mommy and daddy, sighing in relief at finding it really was Uncle Ian. She smiled and after hugging and kissing her parents went to the car.

" I think it may have been too soon." Said Anthony, after they'd gone.

" I think so too, but she wanted to go...I just hope, that she doesn't have a daymare or something." Said Kalel, making Anthony furrow his brow.

" Daymare?" He asked.

" Its like a nightmare during the day...like you know when you daydream? its basically like that, but in a bad way." She explained, He nodded, and resumed washing the dishes as she wrapped her arms around his waist and reted her cheek on his back. She knew where her daughter was coming from...and that wasn't fair. Ten year olds weren't supposed to worry about if their parents were going to be there when they got home.

" Bye dad, love you." Said Noah cheerfully, waving as his dad dropped him and Hayden off at school.

" Cya later kiddo, bye sweetpea." Hayden smiled and waved back to Uncle Ian, before he drove off leaving the two ten year olds infront of the school. Noah gently held her hand, making her blush he looked back and smiled at her.

" C'mon lets go climb the 'Smosh tree' " He said enthusiastically. She smiled and nodded, following him. The "Smosh tree" was just a tree, in the far side of the feild, that was old, and gnarled..and was perfect for climbing up, or sitting under. And, the two had named it that as a joke, considering Noah's house was the "Smosh House". And the name stuck.

The two went to the tree, and climbed up into the branches being sure to stay just low enough so they could jump off as soon as the first bell rang. Hayden giggled, as Noah told her all of the things that she'd missed out on, in the playground.

When she felt...odd...

She looked and her eyes widened, as for a split second she thought she saw Paul, or at least someone who looked like him.

" Are you ok?" Asked Noah, she nodded when the first bell rang...signaling the beginning of class, the two ten year olds got down, and rushed to class.

" Careful Noah, or the witch might cast an evil spell on you." Said Rodney Snott behind Noah, as they ligned up outside the door. Noah looked back at him and glared, making the other boy shrug.

" What, its true, I heard the reason why her dad was in the hospital, was cuz she put a-" Before he could finish his sentence, Hayden whirled around and punched him in the face...earning her a trip to the principal's office. Hayden sat in the chair, as her parents were inside trying to explain to the principal, why she'd reacted that way.

" Listen, I understand Mr. Snott went abit too far, and might've crossed the line, but that doesn't excuse ypour daughter's behaviour."

" You're right it doesn't. But when a child goes through a very, and I mean very traumatic experience, they will react in any number of ways, whether it be through violence or what have you." Said Anthony, Kalel immediately looked at her husband. The way he was sying it, made it seem like he was talking from experience.

" Well then may I suggest some form of therapy." Said the principal, before writing something down. " Here is the number of a very good therapist, now may I suggest you take her home for the rest of the day."

" Will do, and thank you." Said Kall taking the paper, and putting it in her purse.

" But the boy is going to get in trouble too, for goading her on though right?" Asked Anthony, just to be sure. The principal nodded, the couple walked out.

" Hi baby, you ready to go?" Asked Anthony softly, she nodded and stood up holding his and Kalel's hand as they walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them'**

**Hey guys, so here is the next chapter of nightmares and I know I said I'd update Vidcon Adventures, and I will I promise, it'll be either today or tommorrow. But, anywho lets go.**

* * *

Hayden wasn't listening as her mommy and daddy were talking about a therapist, and wether she should go or not.

" I think it'll be a good experience for all of us..." Said Kalel, Anthony sighed. While he knew that was true. He really wasn't sure about going to a therapist, even if it would be helpful. Still, maybe it would help Hayden and he wanted to help her more than anything.

" Is it cause I'm crazy?" Asked Hayden, the two looked back at her.

" No baby, you're not crazy its...like in that show you watch. All the therapist is gonna do is talk to you, and try to help you." Said Anthony reassuringly. Hayden bit her lip, she wasn't sure about that...after all, therapists in the movies were people who saw you because you were crazy.

" Honey, therapy, is a good thing, its supposed to help you with whatever it is you're going through, by talking to someone who'll listen to you, give it one chance, and if you don't want to go ever again, then we won't make you." Said Kalel, Hayden sighed.

Once they got home, Hayden immediately went to her room, and laid on her bed. She looked up as Anthony came and sat on the bed.

" Hey baby, listen this isn't a bad thing, and we're not punishing you...like mom said, if after one visit you don't want to go we won't force you to go, and you can even ask to be by yourself, or with us in the room. Its all up to you." Said Anthony softly, in an attempt to make her feel better. She sighed and nodded, Pip walked in and hopped onto the bed.

" Daddy, I saw him." She replied Anthony furrowed his brow.

" Saw who baby?" He asked, she told him what happened. Anthony sighed and gently patted her back, he bit his lip and shook his head.

" Baby it was only a daymare, it wasn't him, ok? " He asked, she nodded and rolled over facing the wall. Anthony sighed and kissed her cheek.

" Mommy's gonna go with uncle Joey, and I'm going to be editing downstairs. If you need anything just yell ok?" She nodded, and retreated deeper into her blankets. Anthony left the room and sighed, rubbing his temples...when he heard something in the kitchen.

He went downstairs...there was nothing, he was hearing things...he thought.

He went to get his computer and edit the latest Smosh video. He looked back to see the ten year old and Pip curled up, next to the couch. He picked her up and set her on the other couch, tucking her in before going back to doing his work.

Kalel made her way through the busy crowds, she and Anthony had scheduled an appointment for tommorrow, with the therapist. And, she was currently with Joey at the store, to pick up a few things for dinner, and Joey was just vlogging as well as picking thing.

Normally she'd be carefree, and joking around with Joey, but with everything going on...she wasn't exactly inthe right state of mind. She looked up, and gasoed at the sight of Paul...she steeped back, bumping into Joey.

" Woah, you ok?" Asked Joey, Kalel opened her mouth, to say something, and looked back...but Paul was gone. Sh shook her head and sighed.

" Nothing just...thought I saw something." She replied, Joey furrowed his brows and was about to ask, when Joey's cellphone rang. He held up a finger, and went to go awnser it, Kalel sighed, and shook her head. She hated the daymares...at least with nightmares you could just brush them off.

Daymare however, were much, much harder.

" Ok, now what is it?" Asked Joey, she told him as they went to the checkout.

" And Hayden's been having these horrible nightmares everynight, she doesn't want either me or Anthony out of hersight...especially Anthony. And I want to punch Stephen and Paul in the face...or at least somewhere. A normal ten year old should not be worrying about this kind of stuff." Said Kalel.

" I agree, but one is in jail and the other is kind of...well...dead, just be there for her, and support her...show her that nothing bad will happen to you or Anthony. " Said Joey, trying to offer some advice.

" You think we haven't tried that?" She asked, as she got her bags, the two made their way to the car, having checked out. " Is not as easy as it seems.

After getting her stuff and dropping her off at her place, Kalel opened the door and walked in to find Anthony editing with Hayden asleep on the couch. She smiled and kissed Anthony's cheek, he looked up and smiled at her. He set the laptop down gently and followed after her.

" So, how was your day?" He asked.

" Fine, yours?" She asked, as they took stuff from the bags and put them away.

" Quiet, she's been asleep all day...she deserves it too." Said Anthony, looking back to make sure she was still asleep. Kalel smiled, although Anthony could tell there was something bothering her...he went over and hugged her from behind.

" Something wrong?" He asked, she sighed and told him...making him hug her tightly, his head resting on her shoulder. He sighed, and held his wife in his arms...he didn't want to tell her about his hearing noises...with both of his girls having night/daymares...he had to be the strong one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyonassocited with them**

**Hey guys, so sorry forthe late update but here it is XD, and..yeah I hopeyou guys like it XD**

**Warning: the nightmare in this scene is graphic, so vewer discretion is advised.**

* * *

After helping Kalel make lunch, Anthony went over to the slumbering ten year old and gently nudged her shoulder. Hayden groaned and rubbed her eyes, he smiled and chuckled.

" Hey sleepyhead, good morning ready for lunch?" He asked, teasingly. She smiled and nodded, before getting up and going over to the kitchen. Anthony sighed, and rubbed the back of his neck, feeling tired...when he felt this strange sense. He looked back at the window...it was just Pip, on the wondowsill staring at a bird hungrily. He sighed, and went to the kitchen.

He smiled at his girls, they were laughing, and having fun... like they were supposed to.

After lunch, they spent the rest of the day together, before finally it was time for bed.

Hayden laid down on her bed as Anthony tucked her in.

" Ok baby, now you know that if you have a nightmare, to call ok? Your mom and I are just down the hall if you need us. " Said Anthony, she nodded and looked up at him with her big brown eyes apprehensively.

" Are you and mom gonna still be here?" She asked timidly. Anthony gently brushed some of her bangs from her face.

" Of course we are, we'll be in our room asleep, safe and sound just like you. " She nodded and looked down at her hands. He could tell she was still uneasy about it, he hummed softly, as she fell asleep. Once he was sure she was asleep, he went to the bedroom where Kalel was already asleep.

He laid down and kissed her cheek, before going to sleep.

_Anthony looked around at the empty hallway, the lights overhead flickered on and off, the hallway seemed to be getting narrower and narrower as time went on and the further he walked. Whispers, were echoing as a doorway appeared...and a scream resounded from within._

_" Don't go, no!" Screamed a voice behind him, he looked back to see Kalel standing there...frightened. Tears streaming down her face...he looked from her, to the doorway, where he heard the voice scream again...this time sounding like Kalel._

_" Don't liste to her Anthony help me! _

_Anthony wanted to take a step forward...when he looked at Kalel, behind her appeared Hayden clinging to her mom's arm._

_His eyes widened as he heard Hayden crying from inside the door, screaming for him at the top of her lungs. His heart breaking, as a cold laugh resounded._

_" You can't protect them Anthony...you've never been able to...and you never will." Came a voice he hadn't heard in years. He looked and where Hayden and Kalel once stood, were Stephen, Paul and Frank. Anthony shook his head._

_" You let your best friend get hurt...you let your wife be tormented...you let your daughter be traumatized...you were not there when they needed you most. You failed...you're a failiure Anthony..."_

_His brown eyes darted to the doorway, the door opened to reveal the dead bodies of his family. Anthony shook his head quickly. As the words 'your vault, rang in his ears._

Anthony woke up in a cold sweat, and sighed. He took several deep breaths as he tried to calm himself down, he turned to Kalel beside him, shivering and letting out a small whimper.

" No, no... not anthony..no..no..no..not my baby, not my baby, no...no pl-" Anthony gently placed a hand on her shoulder, she gasped for breath before sighing and shaking her head. Anthony wrapped his arm around her protectively and kissed her.

" Nightmare?" He whispered, she sniffed and nodded, as she took his hand in hers and kissed it several times. Remembering Anthony toppling over...and the way he was advancing towards her baby...thank god it was just a dream.

" You don't have to worry...I'll always be here to keep you and Hayden safe, I love you so, so much." He whispered in her ear, kissing her. She turned and kissed his lips, feeling better than she did before. He laid there, holding her as she dozed off. Before getting up and going down the hall to Hayden's room.

He opened the door, and saw she was huddled under the covers, with a flashlight. He took off the covers, revealing herself, Anthony sat on the bed.

" Honey I thought you were asleep."

" I couldn't." She replied.

" So you started reading instead?" He asked gently, she nodded and closed the book as well as turned off the flashlight before crawling over, and sitting next to him. He sighed, and hugged her tightly as she cuddled up to him.

" Next year I won't be here." Said Hayden, Anthony furrowed his brows and looked at her curiously.

" Why baby?" He asked.

" Cause next year I'll be eleven, and thats the year my Hogwarts letter comes." She replied, Anthony sighed in relief. Of course, that was what she meant...still that had scared him alittle bit...especially with the nightmare in mind.

" Yeah baby, thats when you're going to Hogwarts, and you're gonna play quidditch, you're gonna be in Gryffindor, you'll get to do all sorts of amazing things. Just don't forget to write us." He replied softly, she nodded and closed her eyes falling asleep.

Anthony tucked her in yet again, and looked at the book he chuckled as it was one of the Harry Potter books, he set it down on the nightstand and kissed her forehead before boing downstairs and sitting on the couch. Pip sat on his stomach.

" Hey Pip, you think I'm doing a good job? ' He asked softly, as he petted the cat. Pip looked at him, with huge green eyes, and licked his nose, before hopping off. Possibly giving him assurance, he looked at the time, 3 in the morning. He rubbed his eyes and decided to call the one person who could help him right now.

Ian groaned and groggily opened his eyes, 3 in the morning and someone was calling him on his cellphone. He sighed, and awnsered sleepily.

" Hello?"

_" Hey Ian, I'm sorry to bother you but...I need help."_

Now he was fully awake, Ever since they became friends, when one had problems they'd call and tell the other, it used to drive their parents crazy, whenever they'd call each other in the middle of the night. Even when they lived together, they'd help each other out by going into the others room and talking.

And when Anthony moved out, they's still do so every now and then.

" What is it?" He asked, rubbing his eyes as he went to the living room so as not to disturb Mel.

Anthony sighed and told him everything, from Hayden's nightmares, to what happened at the school, to Kalel's hallucination, to his own nightmare.

_" And tommorrow we're going to see a shrink." Said Anthony,_ as Ian listened intently as his best friend told him.

" Well, by the sounds of things it sounds like a good idea, these nightmares are only going to get worse and worse unless you get help...talking about it isn't enough either, you hve to figure out why." Said Ian, on the other end, Anthony sighed.

" I'm pretty sure I know why." Said Anthony, Ian looked down knowing where he was getting at.

" Well, maybe its not just Stephen and Paul, from what you've said, I think that theres a deeper reason for your nightmares." Said Ian, Anthony rubbed his temples wondering why Ian had to be right at times.

" Its just...its my job to protect them, and I couldn't even do that. Twice my wife and daughter have been in danger, and I wasn't there. It makes me wonder whether I deserve to-"

" Don't finish that sentence Anthony, ok you're human...you're not perfect, you can't be everywhere all at once. its not your fault, and its not Kalel's or Hayden's fault either. You shouldn't blame yourself, over someone else's wrongdoing, you love your wife and daughter...you're faithful, you're supportive, you're loving, you're strong, you're the best husband, dad and best friend anyone could ask for.

Don't doubt yourself, dude." Said Ian, Anthony smiled softly greatful to have a best friend like Ian.

" Thanks Ian."

" Anytime, I'll cya tomorrow."

Anthony smiled and hung up, going back upstairs where he found Kalel snuggling a sleeping Bukki, making him chuckle. He layed down, and slept...or at least tried to.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so...um long time no see? hehe, anywho yes today we get to the therapy, and again this is going to be inspired by Strawberry4life's 'Fear' which reccomend because its awesome, anyway...this also references a few chapters of Daddy Smosh, so...yeah, I hope you like it.**

* * *

The next morning, after they ate breakfeast and did their usual morning routines, the family drove to the large building, with Hayden sticking to her parents like glue as they approached the Therapist's office. Both were very nervous about this, having never really gone to a therapy session before.

The family entered to see a blond woman at her desk.

" Mr. and Mrs. Padilla, hi how are you." She greeted with a friendly smile, as she shook their hands. " I'm Dr. Erica Goodwin"

Anthony and Kalel, introduced themselves and Hayden as well before sitting down, as she took out a notebook and opened it up, ready to write things down.

" Now, why don't you tell me, why you're here." Said Erica politely, as she took out a pencil from her desk, Hayden sat there in silence looking down at the floor as her parents told the woman before them.

" Well, you see, our job is...unconventional." Said Anthony, immediately he and Kalel told her about how they were Youtubers, with Anthony being part of Youtube's most subscribed Channel, and about Smosh...about Stephen, and the trouble he'd caused at Vidcon last year, as well as Kalel's exboyfriend...at this, Erica noticed that Hayden seemed to become even more tense...how she seemed to look at each of her parents..." And lately she's been having...nightmares...we all have." Said Kalel guiltily, and she did indeed notice the dark circles around their eyes, although Kalel's were partially hidden with her makeup.

" I see, well what you definetly need is closure...so I'm going to ask to speak with each of you on a one on one basis." Said Erica, immediately Hayden tensed up yet again.

" The other two may sit directly outside, where the door will be open just a crack so that you can see that they'll be alright." Said Erica, who at this point seemed tobe talking more to Hayden, the ten year old looked up at her mom and dad who gently placed their hands on her shoulder.

" I'll go first." Said Kalel, Hayden reluctantly followed her dad after hugging and kissing her mom...she trusted the lady who seemed nice, but she wasn't sure about leaving her mom alone though.

" Mrs. Padilla when did the nightmares start?" She asked.

" A week ago, when the incident with my ex occured." Said Kalel solemnly.

" Your ex, what was your relationship like with him?"

Kalel paused and took a deep breath, she looked back at the door before turning back to the therapist.

" I told Anthony when it first started that it was just emotional abuse, and most of the time it was...he'd try to control every single aspect of my life. He'd tell me where I could or couldn't go...who I could or couldn't hang out with, what to wear...and if I didn't..." She paused and looked down at the ground. " He would launch into these horrible tirades and yell at me, call me horrible names...and sometimes it would escalate."

" Did he hurt you?"

" Not where anyone could see, finally I told my parents and...it was hard but, I left him...and all those nights I was happy because it was over, but I was scared...and...I just felt...it wasn't a good feeling, a few months later I met Anthony."

The therapist nodded and cleared her throat.

" I never told Anthony why I broke up with him, I just told him that it didn't work out...and then the first time it happened...he found out. And, he's always been really protective of those he cares about...and I love him so much...you can imagine how guilty I felt when he was in the hospital the first time...and again last week."

" How long was it?"

Kalel paused to think about it, before looking at her.

"First time, was a couple of days...last week was almost three, I remember Hayden was so scared...he was after my husband and my baby." Said Kalel,Erica tilted her head to the side.

" Mrs. Padilla, do you believe that it was your fault?"

" Whose else's would it be? I'm her mother, I'm supposed to protect her...and I couldn't even do that. All my life I've had people talk down to me whether it be in real life, or online because of a stupid mistake I made...I thought well y'know what? At least I'm a good mother, who loves her child very much...and I can't even do that right." Said Kalel, tears forming in her eyes. Erica nodded, and listened as Kalel went on.

" Melanie and I have always gone to Vidcon with Ian and Anthony, but the one time we didn't go...some lunatic decides to go after them? I should've been there...just like I should've been there last week...I am a horrible mother."

" Do you hit your child? neglect her? or do any-"

" No of course not!"

" Then you aren't a horrible mother, I can see that you love your family with all your heart. The only thing you're doing wrong is blaming yourself, " Said Erica calmly, Kalel sighed and looked at the therapist. " Parents are not perfect, we can't be there every minute, of everyday...what happened to you is the fault of the perpetrators, who did this. You had no idea that any of this would happen, and these nightmares you are experiencing is a reflection of what you feel."

" You are not a perfect mother, neither am I...but you're a good mother and a good person." Said Erica, placing a hand on Kalel's shoulder. Kalel took a deep breath and sighed before nodding...feeling a small weight from her chest lighten.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so how about that cover huh? lol, so anyway I am excited to say that the amazing Creekgrrl, and the equally amazing Useful are doing sequels to two of my stories, with Creekgrrl doing the sequel to Ouija, as well as continuing on Return to me. And Useful doing a more lighthearted sequel to Aftermath. I have no idea when they'll post it, but when they do its going to be awesome.**

**Anyway. Lets get this show on the road.**

* * *

" I think that'll be all for today." Kalel nodded and exited the room. She sighed and went outside, Anthony stood up and smiled at her.

" You ok?" He asked. She smiled softly, and nodded her head. She felt alot more calm and peaceful than before, but this was only the first step. Next it was Anthony's turn, and again Hayden seemed to be very hesitant..but slighty more so, Kalel sat next to her daughter who was looking down at the ground.

" Mr. Padilla, does Hayden have a preference, between you two?" She asked.

" She's always been abit of a daddy's girl, but she loves us both the same." He replied. The therapist nodded.

" It must've been very hard for her then to see you that way. " Said the therapist sympathetically. Anthony nodded and looked down at the ground.

" I remember what I felt, when I saw my dad in the hospital...one thing I swore, was that she would never know how that feels like...how helpless, and...scary that feeling is." Said Anthony, recalling when he saw his father die in the hospital bed. He sighed and rubbed his temples.

" Were you close to your father?" She asked.

" To both of them, my parents divorced when I was two but I was so young that really it didn't affect me. And, I stayed with my mom, but I liked it with my dad too." He replied, she nodded and wrote something else.

" How old were you, when your father died?"

" Um, I'd say around nineteen maybe twenty. I was so scared to see him like that...I mean, every kid thinks their dad is some kind of superhero, so to see him on the bed like that...weak and...frail...dying...I promised myself I would never ever put my own kids through that. That I would never put my wife through that pain." Said Anthony, feeling his heart ache, as he looked at the woman.

" How do you feel after these incidents?" She asked.

" Like a failiure, its my job to protect them...when I married Kalel, when I first held our baby in my arms I swore I would never let anything bad happen to them. And I failed at that, Ian, my best friend..he told me that I'm not perfect, that I'm going to make mistakes. But the thing is, she was in danger...both of them were ad I coudln't stop it. I'm a horrible father and a horrible husband, I don't deserve them." Said Anthony, looking down at the ground.

" Mr. Padilla, its clear you care about them, and you love them with all your heart...your friend is right, you aren't perfect...no one is, but you love them more than anything. Because when push comes to shove you put them first, above anything, you risked your life which while reckless...was so your family could be safe, and therefore did what a parent is supposed to do.

Its not just the big things like that though, its the little things as well...do you make time for her? when she asks you to play with her, do you shrug her off or do you take the time to play with her? Do you know her likes and dislikes? and all those little tidbits?" She asked.

Anthony nodded, making her smile warmly.

" Then you are not a failiure, anyone would be scared in a situation like seeing someone they love on a hospital bed but unfortunately...thats a part of life, the important thing is you're here now and more than willing to do anything for them." Said the therapist, " And I'm sure your father would be very proud of you."


End file.
